Amateur Night
by Three of a kind
Summary: At Amateur night, every night is open mic and open hearts night. A series of One Shots. R&R. Isis-Ankh Fic.


**Amateur Night**

**Be the Girl**

_One shot, possibly a series of them._

_**Pairing:** R/Hr_

_**Disclaimer:** The song is by Aslyn, not me so no suing._

* * *

Here at Amateur Night, a karaoke bar in Hogsmeade, every night was open mic night. Tonight, the whole crowd inside were Hogwarts students and a few older patrons.

Hermione wrung her hands under the table as Seamus Finnegan finished an… interesting rendition of The Weird Sister's "Hocus Pocus" with very sexual undertones. She wasn't turned on by that, she scoffed at the thought. She was nervous because she was about to open her heart to the crowded bar tonight.

She shot a glance at Ron, who looked bored and was poking Harry in the side and the dark haired boy tried to shoot a look of comfort at her. She smiled back, nervously. She'd told him about the whole business about a month ago and he'd helped plan this.

The announcer came to the microphone, looking at a sheet of paper and called out, "Next up, we have Hermione Granger with a muggle song. Aslyn's "Be the Girl". Let's give her a hand. They clapped and she stood up, gathering her courage. Phase one in action, she thought as she walked up to the small stage, vaguely hearing Harry comment to Ron.

"You know she's singing this for you, right?"

Ron looked shocked, but soon recovered. "I doubt that, mate."

Harry just shrugged and smiled at Hermione.

The music started and Hermione took a deep breath.  
"You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of" She started off a bit soft, but soon gained confidence and went on.

"Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love" She looked directly at Ron, who looked a little clueless and she rolled her eyes, enjoying the song.

"What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain  
Do you know?" She started bobbing her head and grinned.

"Cuz I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about" She shot a look at Ron.

"Cuz all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now

So come on baby let me be the girl" She spread her arms and slowly brought them back, staring intently at Ron.

"That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves" She rolled her shoulders and hips a bit and grinned, grateful for having practiced.

"And then you'll see that you and me belong." She pointed at Ron, in case he hadn't gotten the message yet.

"Do you know my vice?  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin" She tangled her hands in her hair for a moment and swayed her hips.

"Do you know my middle name?  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold"

Ron turned to Harry, "What IS her middle name?"

"Lynn." Harry replied.

"Do you know?" She raised and eyebrow.

"Cuz I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cuz all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong" She repeated her chorus movements,her eyes never leaving Ron's.

"You and me belong  
You and me belong  
Cuz I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cuz all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
You and me belong  
You and me belong" She finished, stepping off the stage to the loud applause of the audience and sat back next to Ron.

Ron just stared at her, looking as if he might drool any second now. She raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed.

Ron blinked and asked, "Her- Hermione? Was Harry lying? Were you singing to me?"

She smiled softly at his daftness, but replied, "Of course, you prat." Then, not even waiting for an offended remark she kissed him, almost knocking him out of his chair.

Harry just grinned and clapped along with all the others who were watching the display.


End file.
